Industrial wall-climbing mobile platforms can move against the wall like a gecko. Since there may be flowable liquid (e.g., lubricant and condensate water) attached to the wall, such liquid may damage work devices protected inside of the mobile platform because of the liquid flowing into the interior of the mobile platform via a contact point between the mobile platform and the wall. When mobile platform moves against the wall, it may be in an upright or inverted state, which will greatly increase a probability of liquid accumulated on the wall flowing into the interior of the platform.
FIG. 1 is a structural schematic view illustrating a mobile platform in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the mobile platform comprises a housing 1, a base 2 and a travel mechanism 3, wherein the housing 1 is disposed above the base 2, and the travel mechanism 3 is disposed below a lower surface of the base 2. A placement space 4 enclosed by the housing 1 and the base 2 is used for placing a work device 5. The travel mechanism 3 drives the housing 1 and the base 2 to move. A seal ring 6 is disposed between the housing 1 and the base 2 and embedded into a gap between the housing 1 and the base 2. The seal ring 6 is an O-shaped seal ring which may have a function of sealing the gap between the housing 1 and the base 2, thereby preventing liquid from entering the placement space 4 from the gap.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating the mobile platform in an upright state, and FIG. 2 is a schematic view illustrating the mobile platform of FIG. 1 in an inverted state. As shown in FIGS. 1-2, a liquid 7 will always flow through the gap between the housing 1 and the base 2 whether the mobile platform is in an upright state or inverted state, which leads to the liquid 7 infiltrating into the interior of the mobile platform from the gap and thus causing damage of the work device 5.